<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Монстр у тебя за спиной by Akitosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018532">Монстр у тебя за спиной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тысяча ветров [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Через некоторое время Такасуги даёт о себе знать. Тем временем над городом сгущаются тучи.<br/>прямой сиквел к Слава просто так не достаётся никому</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тысяча ветров [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Монстр у тебя за спиной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета - jihiri_kuro, написано на ЗФБ для WTF GINTAMA 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хиджиката курил на крыльце офиса шерифа и смотрел, как по небу бегут облака: совсем как лошадки, только круглые и белые. Совсем как Майо.</p><p>Без Майо ему приходилось непросто. С новой лошадью они друг другу совершенно не подходили: ей было не по нраву патрулировать окрестности и увязать в песке. Тем не менее Хиджиката продолжал искоренять зло, и вчера ему улыбнулась удача: удалось взять живым ворона пустыни. С допросом у них не срослось, так что Хиджикате пришлось вызвать из отпуска своего заместителя: тот умел допрашивать чисто.</p><p>Заместитель, Окита Сого, уже подходил к офису, Хиджиката помахал ему рукой.</p><p>— Эй, Хиджиката-сан, вы еще живы? Ого, да вы вместо бутылки майонеза револьвер в кобуру вложили! Похоже, наш городишко в опасности!</p><p>У самого Сого всегда было при себе оружие, в количестве достаточном, чтобы начать войну со всем миром. Хиджиката обходился привычным набором: катана, револьвер и ружье. Катану он иногда забывал, но вместо нее мог использовать по назначению любой попавшийся под руку предмет. Как-то он отбился от бандитов с помощью лопаты. То был славный эпизод его биографии.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы он заговорил, Сого. И остался живым для суда.</p><p>На самом деле Хиджиката знал, что суда не будет: обвиняемый покончит с собой до этого светлого момента. Вороны пустыни чересчур преданы своему главарю— они скорее умрут, чем подставят его под удар. Но попробовать стоило. Сого умел найти подход к любому.</p><p>— Если вы разрешите применить при допросе электрический ток, то он заговорит, — зловеще произнес Сого. Садист хренов.</p><p>— Это незаконно. Попробуй применить фантазию.</p><p>Сого задумчиво сдвинул на затылок свою шляпу и, глядя вдаль, вдруг произнес скучающим тоном:</p><p>— О, а это не ваша лошадь, Хиджиката-сан? Вы одалживали ее Данне? Теперь понятно, почему ваша производительность упала в разы, и вам пришлось обратиться ко мне за помощью. Без лошади все равно что без револьвера. Ну я пойду, применю фантазию.</p><p>По центру улицы действительно медленно плелась Майо, и вел ее один довольно раздражающий субъект.</p><p>Сого называл его Данной, но это был просто Гинтоки.</p><p>***</p><p>Гинтоки был ковбоем, из тех, кто ловит диких мустангов или перегоняет скот через пустыню или прерии. Несмотря на унылый и ленивый вид, Гинтоки всегда доставлял скот живым, хотя и денег брал за труды немало. Хиджиката мысленно подсчитал, хватит ли у него денег, чтобы выкупить Майо.</p><p>— Йо, Хиджиката-кун. Это же твоя лошадь?</p><p>— Моя. Где ты ее взял?</p><p>— Где взял? Ко мне подошел странный тип с гармошкой и стал учить, как брать ноту «до». Между заунывными пиликаниями попросил в целости доставить лошадку тебе лично в руки… Нет, денег не надо, заплачено.</p><p>Именно эта фраза Хиджикату и насторожила. Гинтоки вполне мог соврать, чтобы получить вдвое больше денег, но он как будто чего-то опасался. И нервно оглядывался по сторонам, хотя кроме Хиджикаты в пределах видимости никого не было. Разве что птица пролетела.</p><p>— Этот парень с гармошкой, он знакомый Такасуги? Как там Такасуги, он в порядке? —Хиджиката старался аккуратно подбирать слова, но Гинтоки еще больше занервничал и сразу замахал на него руками:</p><p>— Не знаю я никакого Низкосуги. И что его разыскивают — понятия не имею, я простой ковбой, и далек от столичных новостей и разборок. Дайте мне парфе, и я пойду своей дорогой.</p><p>Он замолчал, переступая с ноги на ногу. Хиджиката в это время осматривал Майо: с ней было все хорошо, просто устала. Можно было приблизительно определить, сколько миль она проскакала, но вот в какую сторону…</p><p>— Я ему не враг, — сказал Хиджиката. — Я даже его фотку повесил у себя дома, а не в офисе. Ты можешь мне доверять.</p><p>Гинтоки еще сохранял на лице идиотское выражение, но взгляд его подобрел, а язык развязался:</p><p>— Да знаю я. Это же ты его… вырыл из «гнезда»? Гнезда воронов, знаешь? Зарывают тебя с небольшим количеством кислорода, чтобы ты подумал, лежа связанным под песком. Через день-другой вырывают. Мало кого вырывали живым. Кислород заканчивался раньше. А кто-то с ума сходит.</p><p>Это была весьма любопытная информация. В мешке, в котором был зашит Такасуги, тоже был баллончик с кислородом. Хиджиката даже начал думать, что он застал воронов не в тот момент, когда они зарывали жертву, а когда откапывали.</p><p>— Кстати, я голоден, — продолжал Гинтоки. — Я так долго вел твою лошадь, что устал и хочу пожрать. Необязательно парфе. А денег мне заплатили мало, я вообще по доброте душевной… У Шинске-куна странное понимание дружбы. Он считает, что друзей нужно эксплуатировать, а я не могу так просто лишиться его расположения и был вынужден уступить. Невыгодно ссориться с таким как он. Сердце у меня мягкое, слабое, я так к нему привязался за все те славные дни, когда мы колотили друг друга боккенами.</p><p>Нужно было прервать этот бессвязный поток слов, и Хиджиката предложил поесть у него дома. Все равно Сого в офисе, пусть и в тюремном блоке. Он мог на время отлучиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Гинтоки слопал все бутерброды, две сковородки жареных яиц, запил все это двумя литрами кофе и, кажется, совсем не насытился. Хиджиката молча пододвинул к нему полную кастрюлю риса.</p><p>— Расскажи о нем, — попросил Хиджиката. — Как он? Почему так долго не давал о себе знать?</p><p>Рис стремительно исчезал в ненасытной утробе. Хиджиката уже и не надеялся что-нибудь узнать. Но Гинтоки наконец привалился спиной к спинке стула и заговорил, странно усмехаясь:</p><p>— Ты так говоришь о нем, словно он твоя жена. Жена, которая сбежала с лошадью и неприкосновенным запасом. Он что, тебя обокрал?</p><p>Тут подошла бы пафосная фраза «Он украл мое сердце», но не при Гинтоки же.</p><p>— Нет. Но я спас ему жизнь, так что считаю, что теперь за него в ответе. Некоторым образом.</p><p>— О нет, — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Гинтоки. — Только не говори, что ты его… Что вы…</p><p>И Хиджиката ничего не сказал.</p><p>***</p><p>— Да, я давно его знаю, — нехотя говорил Гинтоки, ковыряя ложкой малиновое желе в безуспешных поисках шоколада. — Мы учились в одном додзё, и потом много чего произошло. А, к черту. Я теперь всего лишь перегонщик скота, и у меня нет никакого идиотского прозвища. А он теперь — Всадник Смерти. Ха. Так пафосно, что щас сопли из носа потекут.</p><p>Он демонстративно вытер рукавом сухой нос.</p><p>Хиджиката знал, какое у Гинтоки было прозвище, но смолчал. Вдруг бы тот разобиделся и ушел, ничего не рассказав про Такасуги.</p><p>— А сколько за его голову дают денег, с ума сойти. Всю жизнь можно питаться одним парфе и еще на пачинко хватит. Причем за живого вдвое больше. Интересно, кто так богат, что назначает охрененные награды за какого-то стрелка, пусть и хорошего.</p><p>Гинтоки уже вполне освоился в чужом доме и в ходе монолога бродил и рассматривал все, в том числе фотографии в рамках. Фотографии брата Хиджикаты и его покойной жены он аккуратно поставил на место, а потом обернулся и увидел плакат. Плакат висел так, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть, просто заглянув в комнату: с внутренней стороны шкафа.</p><p>— О. Неплохо, но у Шинске-куна есть фотографии получше.</p><p>— У тебя с собой? Покажи.</p><p>Фотографии и правда были отличные. Хиджикате больше всего понравилась черно-белая, на которой Такасуги держал трубку в уголке рта и очаровательно улыбался.</p><p>— Триста йен штука, — сказал Гинтоки, безошибочно распознав его интерес.</p><p>Хиджиката дал пятьсот и взял все три фотографии. Гинтоки сердито протянул руку, чтобы забрать назад то, за что Хиджиката не заплатил, но вдруг остановился, тряхнул головой и рассмеялся.</p><p>— Будем считать, что ты заплатил едой. Ну ладно, Хиджиката-кун, лошадь я доставил, болтать мне некогда. Коровы сами себя через пустыню не переведут!</p><p>И добавил уже тише:</p><p>— Хрен его знает, когда, но он тебя навестит.</p><p>— Он просил это передать? — так же шепотом спросил Хиджиката.</p><p>— Нет, это я тебе говорю чисто по-дружески, Хиджиката-кун. Два стука и еще один, и потом пять.</p><p>***</p><p>Сого ввалился в дом Хиджикаты без приглашения, налил себе остывший кофе в чашку Гинтоки. Хиджиката к тому времени закончил приводить в порядок Майо и собственные мысли, но ему было лень мыть посуду и возвращаться на работу. Он пытался отыскать внятную причину, по которой Такасуги убил старого сёгуна, и не находил. Да, сёгун был замешан в нечистых делах, но таких людей было море. Почему мишенью стал именно он?</p><p>— А что, Данна уже уехал? — прервал ход его рассуждений Сого. — Жаль. Он же из этой чашки пил? Запах Данны не спутать ни с чем, даже ваш отвратительный кофе его не перебьет!</p><p>Хиджиката не хотел поддерживать беседу на эту тему.</p><p>— Ну как, электричество помогло?</p><p>— Помогло. Удалось его временно реанимировать после того, как он воткнул себе в глаз заточенную палочку для еды.</p><p>Вороны пустыни были страшными людьми, и это касалось не только их жертв.</p><p>— Мало что удалось узнать до того, как он скончался от яда, что прятал в зубе, — вымолвил Сого. — Но, похоже, готовится крупное дело. Сейчас я перескажу вам обрывки фраз, а вы сами достраивайте картину.</p><p>— Вероятно, ворон не просто так дался мне живым, а по его приказу, — заключил Хиджиката после рассказа Сого. — Он считает себя рыбаком, а мы для него — рыба. И для достоверности он снова легко жертвует своими людьми.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Сого. — Совсем как тогда, на острове. Нам бы не помешали хорошие стрелки, если он решит провернуть это здесь.</p><p>Хиджиката был с ним согласен. У него были планы как минимум на одного хорошего стрелка.</p><p>***</p><p>Такасуги снова появился в Тысяче Ветров в конце августа, когда солнце перестало жарить, как проклятое. К тому времени Хиджиката глубоко увяз в проблемах и скучал уже не так, как первое время. У него даже практически прошла бессонница благодаря неусыпной заботе доктора Ёшиды.</p><p>Впрочем, он совсем забыл о том, что больше не скучает, стоило Такасуги постучать к нему поздней ночью. Все, как сказал тогда Гинтоки: два стука и еще один, и потом пять.</p><p>В течение часа и без лишних слов они разгоняли скуку, которой не было, и Хиджикате было весьма приятно, что не скучал не только он.</p><p>Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Такасуги зажег свечу и сказал:</p><p>— Мне придется переждать у вас какое-то время. Я вас не затрудню.</p><p>Он был таким пугающе красивым, и пламя свечи весьма неплохо его освещало, почти как на той фотографии. И смотрел он так проникновенно, так трогательно, что любой нормальный человек сразу сказал бы «да», и Хиджиката бы сказал, если бы не было одного «но».</p><p>— Ты в розыске, Шинске-кун, — напомнил Хиджиката. Такасуги совсем не смутился.</p><p>— Это хорошо, что вас уже просветили, а то я не знал, как вам это сказать. Пару дней, и я уеду. Никто обо мне не узнает, так что вы… не пострадаете.</p><p>То были очень странные слова. Как будто бы Хиджиката был не прославленным шерифом города, а простым обывателем без револьвера и навыков стрельбы. Как будто бы Хиджикату нужно было от кого-то защитить, словно он калека, а не взрослый здоровый мужчина.</p><p>Хиджиката долго подбирал слова и когда заговорил, даже ни разу не произнес «блядь»:</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что я могу пострадать из-за тебя? Вороны пустыни могут мне что-то сделать? Знаешь, сколько я с ними сосуществую, и до сих пор жив?</p><p>Такасуги смотрел на него как-то странно, словно прикидывая, стоит ли доверить ему важную информацию. Лицо у него стало застывшим, пустым — не человек, ледяная статуя. Выглядело жутко, особенно по контрасту с тем, каким он был живым всего пару минут назад.</p><p>— Эй, — Хиджиката помахал перед его лицом рукой, — я о тебе и слова не сказал и не сообщил никуда, хотя это неправильно. По долгу службы я был обязан. Но и здесь я никак не могу пострадать, ведь на моей территории ты ничего не совершил. Так что тебя тревожит?</p><p>— Когда вы меня спасли, вы… тем самым перешли дорогу кое-кому более опасному, чем вороны пустыни, сёгунат и иже с ними, — медленно проговорил Такасуги. Слова вытекали из него как вода из незакрытого крана. Кап-кап и еще одно.</p><p>— Это кому?</p><p>— Уцуро.</p><p>Хиджиката прежде слышал это имя, и не только слышал, но и сталкивался с последствиями его преступных действий. Совсем недавно они с Сого обсуждали этого человека, не называя имени. Это имя произносили шепотом, прежде чем испустить дух.</p><p>Уцуро. Легендарный, неуловимый, таинственный глава банды убийц, теневой король преступного мира. Могущество его простиралось от Дикого Запада до Дикого Востока, но к счастью, глухие городки не представляли для него видимого интереса.</p><p>Такасуги так просто назвал его имя. Это могло означать только одно.</p><p>— Ты знаком с ним лично?</p><p>Такасуги помедлил, затем кивнул. Хиджикате срочно понадобилось покурить, до зуда в пальцах. Он прикурил от свечи и протянул вторую сигарету Такасуги.</p><p>— Охренеть. Ты знаешь Уцуро в лицо и до сих пор жив?</p><p>Такасуги слегка улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это временно, но до тех пор пока это так, мне нужно… кое-что сделать. Вы не пострадаете, это я могу вам обещать.</p><p>Он замолчал, полностью переключившись на сигарету и погрузившись на дно только ему известных мрачных мыслей.</p><p>Хиджиката тронул его за плечо и вернул в мир живых.</p><p>— И раз уж я поднял эту тему, то хочу разобраться, почему ты это сделал. Убил старого сёгуна. У такого человека, как ты, должны быть причины. Но разве деньги достаточная причина, чтобы превратиться из знаменитого стрелка в разыскиваемого преступника? А, Шинске-кун?</p><p>Такасуги потушил сигарету и сказал:</p><p>— Не только, но да, деньги — основной мотив, ваша честь. Что до причин, то я бы хотел оставить их при себе для вашей же безопасности. И если допрос закончен, то, возможно, нам стоит выпить старого доброго сакэ.</p><p>«И еще потрахаться», —подумал Хиджиката. Это прям обязательно после всех откровений.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующий день был воскресным, и Хиджиката провел его так, как хотел — в постели с Такасуги.</p><p>Ранним утром он навестил Сого и попросил его побыть на всякий случай в офисе, но обычно в выходные жизнь города проходила в веселье, а не в перестрелках. Сегодня должны были открыть местный кинотеатр, но Хиджиката об этом благополучно забыл.</p><p>В компании Такасуги время бежало, скакало и куда-то спешило, как будто кто-то там наверху торопливо переводил стрелки. Хиджиката напрочь забыл не только про кинотеатр, но и о том, что на прошлой неделе обещался в воскресенье быть у доктора в пять.</p><p>В шесть он встал с кровати, чтобы сообразить что-нибудь поесть. Одеваться особо не хотелось, но он натянул джинсы и накинул рубашку. Такасуги ушел в душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок после бурного воссоединения длиною в ночь и день.</p><p>Настойчивый стук в дверь выбил из головы Хиджикаты ленивые размышления о том, какой прекрасный сегодня был день вдали от мирской суеты и надоевшей пыли дорог.</p><p>— Вы давно не заходили, Хиджиката-сан, и я решил зайти сам, — сказал стоявший на пороге доктор Ёшида. Одет он был в черную юкату — обычный для него наряд выходного дня. Глаза его блестели в предвкушении непонятно чего, он словно искал что-то взглядом у Хиджикаты за спиной. Хиджикате пришлось предложить ему войти и усадить на кухне, пока сам он доваривал рис.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, что я не одет, — Хиджиката старался говорить как можно громче, чтобы Такасуги услышал. — Я не ждал гостей. Ах, простите, совсем вылетело из головы, я же обещал вам партию в сёги!</p><p>Доктор Ёшида благосклонно кивнул, принимая извинения. Его взгляд задержался на обнаженной груди Хиджикаты, и Хиджиката почему-то смутился и поспешно застегнул пуговицы.</p><p>— А еще весь город ждет вас сегодня на открытии кинотеатра, — назидательным тоном сообщил доктор. — Я-то не пойду, современное искусство — это не ко мне, но вы должны быть. Осталось всего полчаса, еще успеваете. Если вас, выбранного народом шерифа, там не будет… О, приношу свои извинения. Я не знал, что вы… не один.</p><p>Хиджиката похолодел. Доктор Ёшида внимательно смотрел ему за спину. Он обернулся и увидел Такасуги — полностью одетого и при оружии. Он шел, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы и, конечно же, совсем не видел, что у них, черт возьми, проблемы.</p><p>— Что-то случилось, Хиджиката-сан? Чего вы так раскричались? — спросил Такасуги, убирая полотенце со лба.</p><p>Хиджиката не успел ответить и как-то среагировать, как полотенце упало на пол, а Такасуги выхватил из кобуры револьвер и наставил на доктора.</p><p>Хиджиката стоял между ними, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. В зрачках Такасуги плескалась холодная ярость, его рука с револьвером дрожала, но палец лежал на спусковом крючке, и выстрел был делом одной секунды. Доктор даже не попытался изобразить испуг или как-то отшатнуться: спокойно стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и взирал на Такасуги с ласковой улыбкой. Раздражающе-ласковой.</p><p>Хиджиката прокашлялся.</p><p>— Шинске-кун, остынь. Ты что, собираешься убить моего гостя у меня в доме?</p><p>— Пусть стреляет, — спокойно произнес доктор с улыбкой. Хиджиката только сейчас подумал, что его улыбка приторная. Ненастоящая. Неживая.</p><p>— Убийцы не должны скрывать оружие в кобуре, — насмешливо добавил доктор. Черт, подумал Хиджиката, он что, подначивает? Хиджиката пытается решить дело миром, а этот какого черта творит?!</p><p>— Кстати, Хиджиката-сан. Вот еще о чем я волновался, — невозмутимо продолжал доктор, словно заряженный револьвер был нацелен не в его сердце, а куда-то в потолок. — Помните, я давал вам лекарство от бессонницы? Я запамятовал и мог дать вам вместо него яд. Только об этом и сожалею перед лицом неизбежной кончины.</p><p>Хиджиката пошатнулся. Он еще шутить изволит, охренеть вообще. Такасуги обеспокоенно скользнул по Хиджикате напряженным взглядом, но револьвер не опустил. Похоже, шутка доктора про яд задела его за живое.</p><p>— Шинске-кун, опусти револьвер, — еще раз попросил Хиджиката, как ему показалось, твердым голосом.</p><p>Такасуги вернул револьвер в кобуру, и было заметно, что это решение нелегко ему далось.</p><p>— Какой у вас горячий… друг, — заметил доктор Ёшида, притворно выдыхая. — Кажется, я где-то его видел прежде. Но мы остановились на том, что все вас, Хиджиката-сан, ждут на открытии кинотеатра. Не беспокойтесь, я не стану предпринимать никаких действий по отношению к разыскиваемому преступнику, которого вы покрываете. Это ваш выбор, не мне вас судить. Здесь вы — закон.</p><p>Хиджикате показалось, что ему только что отпустили смертные грехи. Блядь, да что это с ним такое?</p><p>— Я пойду с вами, Хиджиката-сан, — тихо сказал Такасуги, прислоняясь к стене. Вода с его волос стекала на ворот рубашки, и если бы доктора здесь не было, Хиджикату бы это воодушевило.</p><p>— Со мной? — уточнил Хиджиката. — Ты хочешь пойти со мной туда, где соберется весь город? Лучше мы с доктором пойдем, а ты сиди здесь.</p><p>— Вы не поняли, — вмешался доктор. — Я же сказал, что не люблю современное искусство. Я присмотрю за вашим другом, а вы идите, приведите себя в порядок. Времени у вас в обрез. Я еле отговорил Кагуру-чан — она собиралась прийти сюда и притащить вас силой, — так что… — Он беспомощно развел руками. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы толпа собралась у вашего дома?</p><p>— А вы точно друг друга не убьете? — попробовал сострить Хиджиката. Это прозвучало весьма уныло.</p><p>— Нет, — успокоил его доктор. — У нас старые счеты, но мы сведем их вне вашего дома. Не волнуйтесь.</p><p>Такасуги молча развернулся и ушел в спальню.</p><p>***</p><p>Доктор разлил чай по чашкам, что-то весело насвистывая. Пододвинул одну Такасуги.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что ты поднимешь на меня руку, — сказал он, холодно глядя на Такасуги. — Совсем слетел с катушек? Шоё будет расстроен, что ты стал таким чудовищем.</p><p>— А из-за того, чем стал ты, не будет? Это что, яд?</p><p>— Это успокоительный чай. Про яд это была шутка, я пока не собирался его травить. Но я могу убить его в любой момент, так что рад, что ты верно оценил ситуацию. Не уверен, что простил бы тебя, если бы ты посмел в меня выстрелить.</p><p>Чай оказался бодрящим, и Такасуги почувствовал себя более уверенно. Если можно почувствовать себя уверенно в непосредственной близости от чудовища, что приказало заживо закопать его в пустыне.</p><p>Доктор сидел, подперев рукой щеку, и задумчиво его разглядывал.</p><p>— Ты не передумал насчет моего предложения? Я не успел тебя спросить, потому что кое-кто вмешался в чужие дела и увел сокровище из-под носа дракона. А ведь у нас с этим шерифом были такие перспективы! Он весьма горячо играет в сёги— доска дымится.</p><p>— У тебя были виды на Хиджикату? — удивился Такасуги. Прежде он не замечал за доктором никаких сексуальных предпочтений. Ему одинаково были безразличны и мужчины, и женщины.</p><p>Хотя после их последней встречи Такасуги ни в чем не мог быть уверен. Он помнил и ледяное дыхание на шее, и холодную руку, что гладила его по груди, ласково обводя раны, нанесенные этой же рукой чуть ранее.</p><p>Из воспоминания его вырвал равнодушный голос доктора:</p><p>— Это не ответ на мой вопрос. Давай ты будешь вести себя со мной повежливее.</p><p>— Ты знаешь ответ. После того, что ты сделал, не может быть другого.</p><p>Доктор холодно усмехнулся.</p><p>— А что я сделал? Сжёг те гроши, что ты уже собрал? Я всего лишь пытаюсь уберечь тебя от нерационального вложения средств. Ужасно видеть, как такой превосходный стрелок расходует силы на бесполезную ерунду. Тебе все равно столько не собрать в одиночку, а друзья не помогают, да?</p><p>Такасуги промолчал. Иначе бы он сказал грубость, а его положение и без того было зыбким. Доктор словно прочитал его мысли, поднялся и обошел вокруг стола. Такасуги знал, что успеет выстрелить, просто это было бы бессмысленно. Нужно было застыть и надеяться, что дракон проползет мимо. Доктор положил руки ему на плечи. Сквозь два слоя одежды холод этих ледяных ладоней ощущался так знакомо.</p><p>— Я знаю, почему ты приехал несмотря на то, что награда за твою голову превышает здравый смысл. Подумал, что этот шериф снова полезет в пекло, и решил прикрыть, верно? Что ты рассказал ему обо мне?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Ему не жить, если что-нибудь расскажешь. Надеюсь, это не требует разъяснений?</p><p>— Не требует.</p><p>Теперь рука доктора сжала его горло: слегка, чтобы обозначить границы. Такасуги закрыл глаза: так было проще справиться с желанием все же выстрелить в этого монстра.</p><p>— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты работал на меня, — сказал монстр у него за спиной. — Ну и то мое… личное предложение тоже в силе. Ничего не поменялось. То, что произошло у тебя с этим шерифом — ерунда, я тебя простил. Ты мне нужен, Шинске-кун.</p><p>Следовало что-то ответить. Хотя бы из вежливости.</p><p>— У тебя полно хороших стрелков, зачем тебе я?</p><p>— Просто потому, что я хочу тебя. Это мой каприз.</p><p>— Ты не ребенок, чтобы все потакали твоим капризам, Уцуро.</p><p>Ледяная рука сжала его горло сильнее.</p><p>— Ты забыл добавить «-сама».</p><p>Рука Такасуги рефлекторно легла на рукоять револьвера. Он слышал бешеный стук своего сердца и шум в ушах. Еще немного и дышать станет совсем нечем, и ему придется прострелить этому монстру руку, но что потом?</p><p>— Кстати говоря. Вижу, что плечо тебе поправили. Хорошо. Значит ты снова можешь стрелять с обеих рук.</p><p>Давление на горло исчезло. Такасуги досчитал до пяти и рискнул открыть глаза.</p><p>Мрачное чудовище исчезло: перед Такасуги снова сидела, попивая чай, призрачная копия Шоё, его учителя. Они все-таки были слишком похожи, он не мог избавиться от наваждения, что перед ним сейчас не Шоё.</p><p>— Я не Шоё, — сказал Уцуро и улыбнулся улыбкой Шоё. — И ты от меня никуда не денешься, даже если выберешь другую сторону. Ты уже давно не ребенок, Шинске-кун. Нельзя закрыть глаза и убедить себя, что в пустоте ничего нет.</p><p>«Там есть ты, в пустоте всегда был ты», — хотел сказать Такасуги. Но успокоительный чай все же сморил его тяжелым сном.</p><p>***</p><p>Кактусы сменялись песками, потом доблестный шериф сражался с чудовищным пауком, похожим на слона. Камера переходила с глаз шерифа на восемь глаз паука. Зрители сидели, затаив дыхание, и не прикасались к попкорну. И только Кагура-чан справа от Хиджикаты давилась очередной пачкой сункобу и бормотала, когда же появится прекрасная рыжеволосая дева и спасет шерифа.</p><p>Никогда еще любимый фильм не тянулся так долго, как в этот вечер воскресенья.</p><p>Естественно, никто не поверил, что Хиджиката хочет провести свой выходной дома в одиночестве и зашел только и исключительно на открытие, а не на фильм.</p><p>Он порывался уйти несколько раз, но Кагура-чан строго на него посмотрела и пригрозила зайти в гости, чтобы узнать, не скрывает ли он от нее кучу еды. Пришлось вернуться на место и сидеть до конца.</p><p>Потом все уселись обсуждать фильм, а он тихо ускользнул. Был уже поздний вечер и на небе сверкали далекие звезды.</p><p>Хиджиката нашел Такасуги мирно дремавшим в кресле, а доктора — сервировавшим стол для позднего ужина. Доктор снова вернулся в обычное свое добродушно-равнодушное состояние и уже не казался Хиджикате таким отталкивающе-приторным, как во время последней встречи.</p><p>Они поужинали и сыграли партию в сёги, а потом доктор ушел.</p><p>— Не беспокойтесь, я никому не скажу о вашей тайне, — сказал он на прощание. — Я умею хранить чужие секреты.</p><p>— Премного вам благодарен, — отозвался Хиджиката, отчаянно сдерживая зевоту. Ему ужасно хотелось спать.</p><p>— Ваш друг слишком вспыльчив, ему следует держать себя в руках. Попробуйте прояснить для него этот момент, чтобы этого не пришлось делать мне.</p><p>Хиджикате показалось, что в этих словах прозвучала скрытая насмешка пополам с угрозой, но он предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил. Его действительно беспокоило душевное состояние Такасуги, но так же для него было очевидно, что Такасуги превосходно владел собой. Любой другой на его месте выстрелил бы уже при первой провокации, он же сумел сдержаться и при последующих.</p><p>— Мы разберемся, — заверил его Хиджиката. — Спасибо вам за заботу и спокойной ночи.</p><p>***</p><p>Хиджиката не стал будить Такасуги, но перенес его на кровать. Себе он постелил на полу и долго ворочался, а ведь ему казалось, что он ужасно хочет спать. Он забылся душным сном, в котором доктор учил Такасуги игре в сёги, а Хиджиката как бы смотрел со стороны и почему-то ревновал. Дурацкое чувство. Как можно ревновать кого-то из-за игры?</p><p>Его разбудил крепкий запах вишневого табака. Это Такасуги курил свою трубку, не удосужившись встать с постели. Он дымил так, что можно было одолжить дым на спецэффекты для фильма.</p><p>— Не спишь, Шинске-кун? — сонно пробормотал Хиджиката. — Когда куришь в моем доме, открывай окно.</p><p>Такасуги открыл окно, и дым начал рассеиваться. Но туман из головы Хиджикаты никуда не уходил.</p><p>— Как ваше кино, Хиджиката-сан?</p><p>— Лучше, чем твое.</p><p>— Однозначно, — хрипло засмеялся Такасуги. Но смех его так же быстро погас, как рассеялся дым от его трубки.</p><p>Хиджиката не был уверен, стоит ли спрашивать его о прошлом. Важнее было их настоящее и будущее города.</p><p>— Извини, что так вышло, и тайна твоего присутствия оказалась раскрыта, но я не думаю, что доктор тебя кому-то сдаст. Не знаю, что там у вас было…</p><p>— Вам необязательно это знать, — как-то слишком резко перебил Такасуги, и Хиджиката понял, что нескоро узнает, что того связывало с доктором. Впрочем, это было не так важно, как другие дела.</p><p>— Нет так нет, — сказал Хиджиката. — Я вот о чем хотел с тобой поговорить. До меня дошли неприятные слухи о готовящемся преступлении в отношении нашего города. Произойдет это со дня на день или через неделю— сведения разнятся. Мы в большой опасности, и мне понадобится твоя помощь. У меня тут не так много стрелков.</p><p>Такасуги присвистнул и даже спустился с кровати на пол. В полутьме сложно было разглядеть выражение его лица, но кажется, он словно ждал подобного предложения.</p><p>— Вы сказали «опасность»? Это интересно, Хиджиката-сан. Пожалуй, я задержусь подольше, чем на пару дней.</p><p>Хиджиката фыркнул:</p><p>— Хватит говорить мне «вы», это уже не смешно. Зови меня Тоширо.</p><p>— Ну что вы, Хиджиката-сан, это было бы неуместно.</p><p>Хиджиката улыбнулся. Приятно было видеть Такасуги в добром здравии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>